All that I'm living for
by Miss Liliana
Summary: Song-fic. Los pensamientos de Severus Snape en su última noche de vida. Un siempre que se convierte en una condena.


_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Incluido Severus Snape para mi desgracia. La canción "All that I'm living for" pertenece al gran grupo Evanescence._

_Aquí traigo mi segundo fic, el primero que trata sobre el personaje al que adoro, Severus Snape. _

_Debo aclarar que este fic no es apto para fans de Lily Evans. Siempre quise contar la historia desde mi punto de vista y es éste. Espero que les guste y que me dejen algun review ^_^ _

_Antes de dejarles con el fic recomiendo que escuchen la canción "All that I'm living for" me inspiré con la versión acústica pero la normal también es absolutamente increíble._

* * *

_**§ All that I'm living for §**_

* * *

_I can feel the night beginning._

_**Puedo sentir la noche comenzando**_  
_Separate me from the living._

_**Separándome de los vivos**_  
_Understanding me,_

_**Comprendiéndome**_  
_After all I've seen._

_**Después de todo lo que he visto **_

Aparecí en un parque, el mismo en el que conocí a Lily Evans. Acababa de huir de Hogwarts y aún resonaban en mis oídos las palabras de McGonagall. "_Cobarde". _Esa era la imagen que todos tenían de mi, la que siempre habían tenido de mi.

_Piecing every thought together,_

_**Juntando cada pensamiento**_  
_Find the words to make me better._

_**Encuentro las palabras para hacerme mejor**_  
_If I only knew how to pull myself apart_.

_**Si solo supiera como apartarme a mi mismo**_

Caminé hasta sentarme en uno de los columpios y empecé a analizar toda mi vida, encontrando horror en cada recuerdo. No podía ser de otra manera cuando se era un mortífago.

_All that I'm living for,_

_**Todo por lo que estoy viviendo**_  
_All that I'm dying for,_

_**Todo por lo que estoy muriendo**_  
_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_**Todo lo que no puedo ignorar, solo por la noche**_  
_All that I'm wanted for,_

_**Todo por lo que soy querido**_  
_Although I wanted more_.

_**Aunque yo quería más**_  
_Lock the last open door,_

_**Cierra la última puerta abierta,**_

_my ghosts are gaining on me._  
_** mis fantasmas me están ganando.**_

Levanté la mirada casi esperando verla en el columpio de al lado. Todo por ella. Una vida de soledad, peligro y miseria por lealtad a ella. Y la cosa es que no me arrepentía, nunca quise cerrar la puerta a mi pasado y seguir hacia delante por mucho que me doliera. Lily era mi luz, la única que me había querido tal y como era.

_I believe that dreams are sacred._

_**Creo que los sueños son sagrados**_  
_Take my darkest fears and play them_

_**Coge mis miedos más oscuros y juega con ellos**_  
_Like a lullaby,_

_**Como una nana**_  
_Like a reason why,_

_**Como una razón del porque**_  
_Like a play of my obsessions,_

_**Como un juego de mis obsesiones**_  
_Make me understand the lesson,_

_**Hazme entender la lección**_  
_So I'll find myself,_

_**Así me encontraré**_  
_So I won't be lost again._

_**Así no me perderé otra vez. **_

Volví a aparecerme, esta vez en los terrenos del castillo. Vi partes del castillo derrumbándose, no me sorprendió. Al fin y al cabo era la guerra. Pero no pude evitar sentir que una parte de mi se caía junto a Hogwarts, el único lugar que había sentido como un hogar.

Eché a andar hacia la Casa de los Gritos, el Señor Tenebroso me llamaba. Pasé cerca del lugar en el que todo acabó, donde la llamé sangre sucia. Me arrepentí en el mismo instante en el que las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero Lily no quiso escucharme. El recuerdo llegó a mi doloroso y junto a él una certeza, ella nunca fue para mi. Ahora lo sabía, después de tanto tiempo me había dado cuenta. En mi juventud mantuve la esperanza de llegar a conseguir su perdón. Pobre idiota. La estocada final llegó cuando la vi junto a James Potter.

Creo que hubiera podido aceptarlo y seguir adelante si hubiera sido cualquier otro. Pero Potter no. No mi peor enemigo, el que me había estado amargando la existencia desde que puse un pie en Hogwarts. Parecía que el destino quería burlarse de mi.

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world_

_**Supongo que pensé que tennía que cambiar el mundo**_

_To make you see me,_

_**Para hacer que me vieras**_  
_To be the one._

_**Para ser el único**_  
_I could have run forever,_

_**Podría haber corrido para siempre**_  
_But how far would I have come_

_**Pero, ¿Cuan lejos habría llegado**_  
_Without mourning your love?_

_**Sin velar tu amor?**_

Entré a la casa de los gritos con paso lento, resignado. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir no era estúpido. Y tampoco me importaba, no tenía nada por lo que seguir. Para bien o para mal todo terminaría esta noche y mi misión con ella.

Miré al Lord y sentí un asco infinito. No solo hacia el sin hacia mi mismo. Sin duda el mayor error de mi vida fue hacerme mortífago. Poder, fama, dinero, respeto. Fue lo que el hombre, por llamarle algo, que tenía enfrente me prometió. Pura basura todo. Fui tan idiota. Pero no puedo negar que llegué a pensar que cuando fuera poderoso y respetado Lily volvería a mí. Doblemente idiota.

_All that I'm living for,_

_**Todo por lo que estoy viviendo**_  
_All that I'm dying for,_

_**Todo por lo que estoy muriendo**_  
_All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_**Todo lo que no puedo ignorar, solo por la noche**_  
_All that I'm wanted for,_

_**Todo por lo que soy querido**_  
_Although I wanted more._

_**Aunque yo quería más**_  
_Lock the last open door,_

_**Cierra la última puerta abierta,**_

_my ghosts are gaining on me._  
_** mis fantasmas me están ganando.**_

Esto era el final y lo único que sentía era dolor. Así había sido durante toda mi vida ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

Y de repente ahí estaban, sus ojos. Sabía que era Potter pero decidí ignorar completamente eso y mentirme creyendo que era ella.

¿Por qué me sentía tan vacío? Era todo lo que había esperado y deseado a lo largo de mi vida, morir y tal vez con algo de suerte volver a verla. Pero ahora tenía ante mi sus ojos y sentía un vacío que me consumía y dolor corriendo por mis venas.

Gruñí de rabia mientras le entregaba mis recuerdos a Harry. Esto no era posible, todo, todo lo había hecho por ella. Cerré los ojos, miles de recuerdos de Lily llegaron a mi mente. Sentados en los jardines. Yo la miraba a ella, pero la pelirroja tenía la mirada perdida … Potter ¿Cómo no?

Después otro, los merodeadores acababan de atacarme y Lily caminaba hacia mi para ayudarme, pero ¿Qué era eso? ¿Estaba conteniendo la risa?

Sentí que el mundo se paraba, abrí los ojos y por primera vez puede ver la verdad. Había estado enamorado de una ilusión, un vano erróneo recuerdo, porque, ¿Quien era en verdad Lily Evans?

Fuimos amigos, sí. Pero en cuanto cometí un error me abandonó sin más. Lo he visto durante años de profesor en Hogwarts, la gente comete errores pero los amigos sabían comprender eso y perdonarlo. Pero Lily me dejó cuando más la necesitaba. Cuando más perdido estaba, cuando la oscuridad llamaba a mi puerta.

Intenté respirar pero cada vez era más costoso, no sabía si por la herida o por lo estúpido que me sentía. Por suerte gracias a la pérdida de sangre ya no sentía dolor, físico por supuesto.

Entonces Harry me miró y sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los míos de nuevo.

_Siempre_. Recordé esa palabra salida por mi propia boca, en símbolo de mi amor por ella. Ahora esa palabra me sabía amarga.

El rostro de Harry se transformó en el de Lily la cual me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

_Siempre_. La condena que yo me había impuesto y que había cargado durante todos estos años.

_Siempre ella._ Hasta el mismo momento de mi final.

_Should it hurt to love you?_

_**¿Debería doler amarte?**_

_Should I feel like I do?_

_**¿Debería sentirme como me siento?**_

_Should I lock the last open door?_

_**¿Debería cerrar la última puerta abierta?**_

_My ghost are gaining on me_

_**Mis fantasmas me están ganando**_


End file.
